Star crossed lovers
by singing strawberries
Summary: "In my hand the means, In my heart, the will." It's written in the book, but how will things turn out, for better, or for worst? Rated Y for Yaoi. LxLight
1. Info

**A/N Do you think that if L had the death note instead of Light that the effect would be the same as his? Or do you think L is too "nice" to ever use it. Express your opinon on the poll, the result will be in after the story ends to keep you in suspense..ha.**

**So you won't get confuse, know that there is a law enscribed in the death note that cannot be seen by mere human only. The lover of the person who posses the death note will experience an paranormal ability known as psychometry, the form of extra-sensory perception characterized by the claimed ability to make relevant associations from an object of unknown history by making physical contact with that object.(For short, knowing the past of an object.) They say every object has a story. Why stories lie in the death note and what secrets do it hold?**


	2. Chapter 1- Boredom

_I remember. I remember now. Yes, his name was Light yagumi, the son of Soichiro Yagami, the cheif of NPA. Pretty smart kid, Gets straight A, top of the class, natural genuis. Hardworking, Talented, Handsome- Is there anything wrong with this kid?! Anyway, I'm suppose to work with his father and a few others that decided to stay because either they're afraid for their life or they don't trust. Damn, this Kira is smart, but this move will help me gain the trust of my future co-workers- that reminds me, Tomorrow,Tuesday, 6;30 at the ( ) hotel, I will be meeting them for the first time. But...what will I do untill then?_

Suddenly, a black object falls in his view. His first thoughts were, "Just a random object, it shouldn't concern me, then, "Well, It wouldn't hurt to look."

As he reaches outside he is immediately puzzled by the words written on the cover. "Death note." He picks it up to get a clear view, gently gliding his slender fingers across the wording. OK s_omebody have some "issues." _Opening it, he reads the written inside.

"Blah, blah blah...Heart attack in 40 seconds-" He quickly shuts it. How can this be real, a heart attack? He places the death note back where he had found it and started walking away. _Impossible...But is it? I heard the expression that the word "Impossible" have the words "I'M POSSIBLE" so if this were real then-_


	3. Chapter 2- Rebirth

The only reason I'm taking this book is to keep it safe and from the wrong hands, He constantly says to himself when he find himself walking in the house.

"Where was you, if I may ask?"

"Oh, outside. I was taking a walk." He fiddled with the book that he had shoved under his arm and walked silently up the steps. Sitting down in his normal position with his feet the chair in the study room, he felt at peace. It was a big, filled with books and so quiet you could hear a pin drop from the other room. The two rarely go up there, But L does ocassionally for intense meditation on some cases he be working on.

Clicking on the lamp, he starts studing it, the texture, the words and any loopholes he could find in the "rules". While he was intently absorbed in his work, Ryuk appears, standing in the back corner of the room.

"Hello."

"Not now, watari. I'm really bu-" He stops what he is doing and just sits there and doesn't say a word. Then finally after a while he slowly spin around in his chair, facing the stranger in the room. This definetely calls for the expression, that only a face a mother could only love, He slouched in a way like his, his eyes bludging out, teeth dangerously sharp looking, dressed in all black and was hovering from the ground with his raven-like feather wings.

_Is this real?_

"What? Haven't you seen a shimigami before?" The creature said with a toothy smile. L swallowed hard and played along. "A shimigami? No. Not lately."

"I see you found my book."

He points out to the lone book sitting on the desk. L reached back, his arm stretching out to the book, keeping in eye contact. "Here, take it." He hands it to him.

Ryuk laughs at the raven haired detective. "It's your and your to keep until you die."

"But, what will I do with it?" Seeing the he was serious and not just pulling his leg, he laughs scornfully at him. "It's a death note, I'm sure you can figure it out."

L stare at the book. The book reeked of blood stain ink to him. "I can't- I can't keep this-"

"Yes, you can. You know you want to." He taunted. L continued to refuse. "It very obvious you do. With that dead look in your eye, who are you fooling? Your bored but don't want to express it just like your other emotion. Your scared that this Kira case may slip from your grasp, leaving you hopelessly desperate for one on the same calibur as you."

The words struck the detective and for a few moment he didn't speak. "Oh, what? Cat got your tongue?" He continue to taunt him untill he spoke up.

"T-That may be the case, but I'm not going to use that as an excuse to murder anyone I please!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look well untill your dead you can use it or just place it in the lonely desk, what do I care. It's yours." He kept rambling untill he left by disappearing into the wall. L sighed and rammed his finger through his hair. Does he really want to? And would testing out be a burden in his more he thought about the powerful the urge became.

**A/N OOOH is L going to use the death note? Idk, find out for yourself.**


	4. Chapter 3- Rules are made to bend

"Hey, have you heard todays news? Another six prisoners died."

_Yes, i did it. I really did it and to point it to this Kira person, I'd killed six prisoner...they were on death role and I'd selfishly made their death so complicated I was called to take the case._

L slowly eased away from the door. The last of the police force were just inches from the room, he heard their footstep and their conversation. So he straightened himself up and waited for their arrival which didn't take very long. Upon seeing them, the five (i think it was 5.) looked as if there was an mistake. In the middle of their introductions, L gestured his hand toward them as a gun and went as far a making the sound.

The five jumped back, starled and confuse. "See. Now If I were kira, you all would be dead."

"So, where are you going to hide it?"

"I'm not going to hide it. In fact, I'm going to put it in the most obvious place."

"Which is?" After L finishes writing on a random book he presents it to him. "Jour-nal. Thats your plan?" Ryuk ask examining it, completely baffed.

"Yes." He pulls it back and places it on his lap, gliding across the words. His eyes fixed on his finger. "If anyone was so curious enough to sneak around for it, I would leave it out in the open."

"And as for the death note?"

"That would be all taken care of."

He lifts up another book, a normal book used for reading. Ryuk give its a quizzical look. "Uhh Sherlock homles- an inspiration for ya?"

"Yes. But its a decoy for the death note. See, If this were to be see by somebody, they would simply sugest that I needed inspiration."

"Smart. Simple, but smart. But why hide it- nobody would suspect you of anything and with the old faithful man you got here- looks like he would guard the secret even if it meant his life-"

As if on time, Watari walks in. "I see you have an handfull, with all deaths thats happening and all." He hands a plate filled with goodies. "Its apple cardamom cake. I thought you try something new." and with that he left, closing the door behind him.

Ryuk sniffs violently. "What is that delicious smell?"

"It basically miniature cakes filled with apple sauce, then glaze with apple glaze. Now I don't care too much for fruit and or vegetebles or normal food at that, but-"

While the detective was too busy talking, Ryuk floated to the plate and took one. At the first bite of it, he fell in love with it. The cake baked to perfection, slightly crunchy on the outside and moist in the inside. The taste of apple and the smell of the vanilla used clashed together in harmony, dancing on his tongue buds. He couldn't help the bliss he experience for the first and stuff all it in his cheeks like a squirrel. The oblivious didn't notice untill some crumbs fell down his shoulder.

When he did notice he calmly folded his hands together. "Ryuk."

"Huh?"

"You know how the death note have rules?"

"Yeah, so?" His boney fingers seem to tighten more so on his knuckle, making a cracking sound as he did. "Well, I have a few of my own."

**A/N Warning: Don't touch L's sweets. So you like? Don't worry Light will come into the picture alongside so juicy chapters.**


End file.
